This invention relates to an extraction of chemical components from one type of tobacco and transferring the extracted chemical components to another type of tobacco and more particularly relates to a process for making an additive-free tobacco feed material for cigarettes.
It is generally accepted practice in the manufacture of smoking articles that smoking articles are prepared from a blend of several different types of tobaccos, such as, for example, burley, flue-cured, and oriental tobaccos. Moreover, it is common to include additives with the tobacco blends to alter the taste characteristics of the tobacco. These include, for example, sugars, flavorings, and the like. However, in recent years it has been a goal in the cigarette industry to make additive-free or nearly additive-free cigarette products. Reaching this goal has created a number of problems for the industry.